1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick disconnect coupling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick disconnect coupling for adapting any guitar strap to any guitar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for strap related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a quick disconnect coupling for adapting any guitar strap to any guitar.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,572 to Warrick teaches a parachute canopy strap connecting device that comprises a male strap connector having a locking tang including a locking notch, a female strap connector having a housing including a slot for receiving the tang for insertion to a locking position, and a locking lever having a handle mounted on the housing and including a lock shoulder movable into and out of the slot as the locking lever is moved between extreme lock and unlock positions. A spring is provided to bias the locking lever to lock position, and a cover lever is mounted on the housing for movement between positions covering and uncovering the locking lever handle. A second spring biases the cover lever to covering position, and a blocking pawl is mounted on the housing for movement between a normal biased position, blocking movement of the locking lever from unlock to lock positions, and an unblocking position forced by engagement of a contact surface by the locking tang, upon its insertion to locking position. This enables movement of the locking lever to locking position to move the lock shoulder into the tang slot to lock the male strap connector to the housing.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,269 to Hirsch teaches a spring clip closure member for resiliently fastening onto a button type projection, of the type typically used in suspenders, jeans, and other garments. The spring clip includes an inverted U-shaped resilient wire loop having a bight portion for suspension from the gannet. A pair of opposing leg portions each terminate in inwardly directed feet with downwardly directed fingers. The fingers are resiliently separable but are normally biased toward each other. An encasement member envelopes the feet portions and includes a closed pocket for receiving and enveloping depending finger portions. The finger portions can laterally move within the closed pocket so as to engage and release the button type projection. Lateral apertures are provided in the encasement member through which the feet portions extend during a closure operation.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,416 to Frishling teaches a comfort clip that is comprised of a base with two arms integrally formed therewith and a latch movably mounted thereon to clamp the shoulder harness strap or lap belt strap at a selected position thereon. When two of such comfort clips are used, one on the shoulder harness strap and one on the lap belt strap a rod is connected therebetween to pull the shoulder harness strap sufficiently down so that it is comfortable on the shoulder of a diminutive user. The ends of the rod are held in place on the comfort clips by the straps and are locked in place by the latch.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,410 to Van Riesen teaches end pieces, each having a carrier element for a shoulder strap to be fastened thereto and a crotch strap end piece for attachment to a crotch strap. Each of the end pieces has an attachment element for retention on the lock tongue and the attachment elements have complementary shaped free ends by which the shoulder and crotch strap end pieces can engage and fit together independently of the lock tongue. The lock is assembled by fitting together the attachment elements and then passing the lock tongue through the assembled elements and into the lock case.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,493 to Newman teaches an elongated strap, having metal threads to deter cutting, that includes a non-removable ring at one end and a combination lock secured to the other end, for providing an over the shoulder carrier for skis and poles, and a wrap-around lock for securing skis and poles to an anchor.
Yet still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,805 to Stroh teaches a clip which fastens to garments. The function of the clip is to preclude the strap or carrying cord from slipping off the shoulder of the user and to prevent theft. The outermost is surface of the clip can be decoratively finished.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for strap related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.